Forbidden Fruit
by Xavier Masters
Summary: Maggie Simpson meets romance!  Set 7 years in the future little Maggie is all grown up and having adventures of her very own.
1. Maggies first romance

*****UPDATED*** Set 7 years in the future - Maggie looks like Lisa in a blue dress - Maggie's first romance**

* * *

It was a Monday morning and Marge was having trouble getting Maggie ready for school. Maggie had been bullied at school because she was smarter than the other kids and she didn't have a single friend. Marge sympathised but had a busy day ahead of her.

"Look Maggie you just have to go to school!" said Marge in the loving and caring voice that she uses

"I don't want to back Mom, the kids make fun of me"

"No they don't honey"

"Oh yes they do, like the time I won the spelling bee with the word "Mississippi" and the boys pulled my hair and called me names"

"That's just how boys are when they like you"

Marge was winning the battle and Maggie reluctantly got her skateboard and took herself to school using the "Bart route"Maggie wasn't particularly happy about the idea, but the change of her Mom's tone told her she had lost the battle. Marge sighed as Maggie left the house then went about her business.

(9:00am in Lisa's old classroom)

The school hasn't changed much same teachers, same principal, just 7 years older.

Maggie is smart like Lisa and devilish like Bart she gets equal amounts of praise and punishment. Maggie enjoys school when the other kids aren't teasing her, she likes to learn new things, she also enjoys smart-mouthing the teachers which is why she gets into so much trouble.

The teacher silenced the class with a glance and drew their attention to the new student standing by her side.

"Hello children, today we have a new student from Italy. Mino is his name"

A suntanned white boy with wild red hair wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans looked around the classroom.

"Its Gino." he corrected the teacher (who glared at him) "Stupid" Gino said under his breath.

"Hey if you're from Italy how come you can speak English" said **Nelson Muntz's little brother **(lets just say his mom and dad got back together but he left the next year when this guy was born)

"If you're going to go to a different country you should learn that country's main language, besides my dad is American" Gino responded

"Xino sit down next to the girl in the blue dress"

Gino stared blankly at his teacher

"Say it with me: G-I-N-O"

"sit down _Kino_"

"I give up" he said then he sit down next to Maggie

Maggie smiled at Gino and said "hi". She was thrilled to be sitting next to the new kid, no one else spoke to her in the class. It was lonely being smart she thought to herself.

"Hi" replied Gino smiling back, at least blue dress girl looked like she had half a brain unlike most of the other kids in the room he thought to himself.

* * *

_**so what do you think? Review. do you know who Gino is? oh and its as shout as hell but the later chapters will be a lot longer**_


	2. His first day at school

_YEAH THIS IS CHAPTER 2 AND ITS 200 WORDS LONGER THAN THE LAST CHAPTER._

* * *

(12:00 classroom)

It was a rainy lunchtime, so everyone was inside the building. Gino and Maggie were reading, well Lisa was helping Gino to brush up on his English reading. Chris Muntz, Nelson's little brother was bullying some nerdy looking kids even though the teacher had only been gone for five minutes.

"You're doing great Gino" Maggie said a little too enthusiastically and with dreamy eyes...

"Thank you Maggie, but don't you have better things to do with your time? Helping me must be so monotonous for you" Gino responded

"Oh no. I'm happy to help, its just nice having an intelligent conversation"

Chris Muntz came swaggering over towards the table they were sitting at, Maggie shuddered, this wasn't going to rank in her top ten pleasant experiences.

"Its time for your beating Maggie"

"WHAT! why would you do that?" Gino demanded

"She's a nerd, she deserves it, she's a friendless loser"

"I think you should leave her alone" was Gino's response

"Why, what are you going to do about it?" Chris said mocking the new kid

Gino smirked at the bully "try it and find out" he said, Gino pulled out a sharp looking machete "holy crap" said Chris as he ran away

"Gino why did you bring a weapon to school?" Maggie looked worried for him

"What this thing?" he twanged the blade and Maggie could see it was nothing more than a child's toy that looked quite realistic from a distance or to the really stupid.

Maggie nearly fell off her chair laughing. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much in school.

"It is my Halloween machete, I brought it just for fun"

Chris Muntz had ran to Principal Skinners office and blurted out that the new kid had brought a weapon to school on his first day, Maggie and Gino could hear Skinner getting closer...

"My parents will kill me - not supposed to get into any trouble on my first day" Gino looked worried

"Give it to me, I'll hide it in my backpack" Maggie offered

"Why would you do this for me?" Gino questioned

"Because you are my new friend and I don't want you to get into trouble, plus Skinner won't be too happy with Muntz if he doesn't find a weapon" Maggie winked at Gino

Gino smiled at Maggie and handed over his replica machete, Maggie quickly tucked it away just as Mr Skinner rounded the corner and bounded towards them, Chris Muntz lagging behind.

"That's him Mr Skinner, he pulled a knife on me!"

Gino looked up at Mr Skinner and said innocently... "this is the boy who threatened to beat me up if I didn't give him my lunch money"

"WHAT" Chris spluttered "he's lying"

Chris moved towards Gino and rifled through his pockets looking for the weapon but all he managed to find was a red and black cell phone

"I don't have a knife just my phone that I have for family reasons"

"You shouldn't have that in school boy" Skinner boomed

"It won't happen again sir" Gino said apologetically

"It had better not happen again, we don't need another Bart Simpson" Skinner informed the new boy

Maggie's eyes narrowed at the mention of her big brothers name being used in such a negative manner and Gino's eye twitched, he had heard the name of his fathers nemesis. Maggie was about to say something in Bart,s defence but Principal Skinner was already striding away, threatening Chris with a weeks worth of detention.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, they took a test in the afternoon, Maggie and Gino aced the test while the rest of the class glared at them. They sat chatting getting to know each other. Maggie helped Gino with his English and Gino taught Maggie some choice Italian phrases. It was a much better first day than Gino had expected, he had a friend.

* * *

_Well that was chapter 2 now its time to review_


	3. The Bet

Chapter 3: the Bet

After school that day Maggie went _skipping _home. As this is Maggie Simpson, this is a very weird thing to happen. When she got home, Homer, Marge and Bart were a little scared at how happy Maggie was. Then Homer couldn't take it anymore and he shouted to the heavens...

"Maggie, Why are you so HAPPY?"

"Oh, sorry, it's just I have my first friend EVER!" then Homer looked at Maggie

"Oh... What's her name?"

"It's a boy"

"Then I'll kill him!" he pulled a shotgun out of nowhere.

"Homer! Put that away! Now Maggie what's this boy's name?" Homer put his gun away and went back to listening

"His name is Gino Terwilliger"

Then Bart's left eye twitched

"Maggie you can't see him, ever again"

"Why not!" yelled Maggie

"He's the son of Bob!"

Homer and Marge gasped and Maggie had a blank face

"Who?"

Bart walked to the living room Maggie, Homer and Marge followed. Bart put the holographic TV on, and placed a disc in the DVD-player and The four of them sat and watched the _many _times Sideshow Bob tried to kill Bart, then they got to the one where Bob and his family (Which Included Gino) tried to kill them all, this sickened Maggie, but all this was in the wrong order. The next clip was of Maggie and Gino dancing together, this, for a weird reason warmed Maggie's heart.

"OK this Bob guy is Evil, but what's this have to do with Gino?"

"This is just them trying to Kill us all again!"

"Well Mum and Dad agreed with me, right?"

"I'm sorry Maggie, but we have to side with Bart on this one"

"I hate you all!" Maggie screamed and then ran upstairs to her room.

Maggie's room was a pink wall and Blue Carpet, she had a bed and right next to the bed was a skateboard, that had a black X on pink design. There was also a dresser, a computer and more toys than she could ever play with. She got out her Cyber-phone, which was a phone that was enabled with video call technology. She called her Sister, who was in university (Yes Lisa is 15 and is in university, she is really smart) anyway Lisa answered straight away. After she saw her sister's face she asked what was wrong. Maggie went into the story of how she met Gino, who Gino was and what Bart had said.

Lisa said she would come home and talk to them on Maggie's behalf next week. Then Maggie went to sleep, and her dreams were filled with Gino. The next day she got up, got dressed and went to school pretty early. She ran into Gino, no really she ran into him. Gino helped her up. They were so bored they tested each other on college levels maths stuff. Today they had a Maths test so this was a big help to both of them. They also made a bet, whoever got the lower score had to invite the other over to their house for dinner. Maggie thought about it and what her parents said, but then the part of her that was cocky and self-assured made her say…

"Sure, Why not? but let me tell you, you will lose."

Gino let out a laugh, "Oh Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Maggie said

They shook on it. And they went back to asking each other maths problems that no eight year old child should know.

(Three O'clock, Test readings.)

The teacher read out everyone but Maggie and Gino's results. Then the teacher stood up, with a smile on her face.

"Now everyone, Let's show some love for Maggie and Yino, who both got a perfect hundred!" Gino and Maggie looked around and noticed that everyone was giving them death glares.

Gino and Maggie looked at each other and laughed like crazy people.

Then Gino stopped and turned to the teacher.

"By the way, My. Name. Is. GINO!" Gino shouted, then he turned back to Maggie and saw she had stopped laughing. Then they both went at it again. Then when they both calmed down Gino asked,

"So who's going where first?"

"I'll host first." Maggie said, letting him see her house first.

Gino nodded. Gino then had a thought,

_What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

Good night people, Review please.


	4. The Simpsons come Die with Me: Part 1

Chapter 4: The Simpsons, come Die with Me (Maggie part 1)

Maggie worried and worried about how she was going to explain to her family why she was bringing the boy home they had forbade her to befriend. She couldn't exactly tell Gino what her problem was, but she had to do something. Maggie tossed and turned and barely got any sleep, thankfully it was a Friday night so there was no school to get up for.

When Maggie woke up her eyes were drawn to her dresser where there were some favourite dolls from her infancy. '_OMG'_ Maggie thought to herself _'I've got it.'_ Maggie felt like she was walking on air as she descended the staircase and wandered towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

Marge was in the kitchen making pancakes for Homer, he could swallow them quicker than Marge could make them!

"Maggie, I hope you aren't too upset with us…" Marge tentatively asked

"It's for your own safety" Marge continued.

"Don't worry about it Mom, you were right"

Maggie had spent a lifetime studying her mother and she knew that little phrase "you were right" would give Maggie a stress free day. She ate her breakfast then excused herself, by telling her parents she had homework to do and a science project to plan.

Maggie's real plan was so simple it had to succeed but first she had to contact Gino to fill him in on his role. This would be fantastic, much more imaginative than anything Bart had pulled off.

Maggie called Gino and asked him to meet her in the library later that day to work out some details. Gino was more than happy to meet Maggie, all he had planned was avoiding his parents for two days so this suited him just fine.

When Gino arrived at the Library he searched for Maggie but couldn't find her and yelling out her name or calling her wasn't allowed in the Library. Gino decided to approach his current problem by pretending he was playing hide and seek. He found Maggie in the math and science section engrossed in a book of advanced algebra, obvious really. He took the seat next to her and perused the pile of books in front of Maggie nothing caught his interest. Maggie was thrilled to see Gino and followed him instantly when he motioned to her to take a break outside where they could chat without being disturbed or disturbing anyone else.

They grabbed some Coke from a vending machine and found a bench to sit on. There Maggie outlined her plan to Gino who seemed a little hesitant about it all. Maggie spoke quickly explaining why her idea would be so much fun without actually revealing her motivation. Gino laughed and agreed to go along with her plan, at least it wouldn't be boring.

"I'll help, of course" Maggie offered

"Will you be able to obtain all the items we need?" Gino asked doubtfully

"Sure come on over to my house and we'll make a start then sneak you back in the house for dinner" Maggie said confidently

The two friends walked to Maggie's home which was empty. Homer was at work, putting the entire population of Springfield at risk, Marge was out food shopping since they had a guest tonight and Bart was indulging in a spot of underage drinking with his friends. Maggie knew they had a couple of hours to prepare.

The first part was pretty simple, locate and appropriate the correct clothing, Maggie located and Gino was sent to a nearby yard to steal the items from a washing line.

Maggie put a big tick at the top of her list.

"We'll need to do something about your hair" Maggie informed her friend

"Whatever you think is required" Gino responded.

Gino and Maggie disappeared into the bathroom for over an hour while the transformation took place. When they both emerged from the bathroom Gino was unrecognisable.

End of Chapter

* * *

_It's been a long time, but anyways here it is. What do you thinks happened to Gino? Good Night, and review. _


	5. The Simpsons Come Die With Me: part 2

Chapter 5: The Simpsons, come Die with Me (Maggie part 2)

There was a loud knock at the front door. Marge rushed to answer the door looking flustered. Marge wore an apron which was stained and her blue hair was white in places making her look like she'd had a fight with a sack of flower and lost.

Marge straightened her apron and opened the door. Maggie was just descending the stairs. Marge welcomed Maggie's little friend into their home. The child introduced 'herself' as Jenny, and looked just darling in 'her' baby punt frilly dress with matching pumps and ribbons in her pigtails. Marge sent the two kids to watch TV while she finished making dinner.

The two kids watched Itchy and Scratchy invent new bloody ways to half kill each other. Homer screeched his car to a halt in the driveway and stormed and mumbling something about Mr Burns. No one paid any attention to Homer and Homer in a world of his own barely registered the stranger in his home. He made his way to the kitchen and proceeded to complain about the unfairness of his life to his long suffering wife who neither cared or listened to Homers ravings.

Marge set the table so dining could commence. Maggie heard her mother calling out and turned to Gino/Jenny and said

"So far, so good"

"Don't you think they suspect anything?" Gino questioned.

"Nah, I just think mom is happy I brought a friend over, I haven't had a play date since pre-school." Maggie explained.

When they were all seated around the table Marge insisted on saying grace. Homer mumbled complaints under his breath; he wasn't accustomed to having to wait for his food. He quietened down as he daydreamed his perfect mealtime which included a conveyor belt and an endless supply of iced donuts.

Maggie was mortified with the starter. Lukewarm canned soup… she was disappointed with the second course which consisted of reheated friend chicken, with mashed potato and corn. Maggie though her mother could have made more of an effort and avoided eye contact with Gino/Jenny.

To make matters worse Bart made an appearance and made himself a huge plate of chicken, potatoes and corn. He then savagely attacked his meal. No one noticed Gino/Jenny's reaction to Bart's arrival. Gino's eye had developed a twitch. Marge cleared away the dishes and asked Maggie to help her serve the dessert. Maggie wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole as Marge gave her some plates to put out while she arranged a large box of donuts on plate so they could all help themselves. The donuts had barely hit the table and Homer had already 'inhaled' three of them before anyone else had taken one! When everyone had helped themselves to a donut Homer cradled his arms around the plateful of donuts and dragged them towards himself. Homer's eyes had glazed over and he thought he was living his dream minus the conveyor belt.

Gino/Jenny gingerly reached for another donut… it was at that point Homer registered the stranger at the table. He made feral growling noises before bellowing

"STOP THIEF!"

Marge managed to talk him down and deftly removed all of the remaining cutlery within his reach. Homer had been known to act unpredictably where donuts were concerned. Bart sat there laughing – it made a pleasant change to the burping and farting.

After the donuts debate Marge suggested they play some charades. The two 'girls' teamed up against everyone else. Bart did a predictable '_Itchy and Scratchy' _first point to Maggie's team. The second point was won by Gino/Jenny who guessed _'Desperate Housewives' _from Marge pulling her hair out. Maggie did an elaborate _Quantum Leap _that only Gino/Jenny had any hope of guessing correctly first guess. Homer's was easy and gave the 'girls' their fourth point, _Sleeping Beauty_ was the obvious for the snoring Homer. Gino/Jenny did an excellent interpretation of _'One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest'_ and the 'girls' won 5.0.

That was the end of the entertainment, Homer was asleep Bart claimed he had a date and Marge had the kitchen to clean up. Gino/Jenny thanked Marge for the _'delicious'_ Meal. Maggie thought he was overdoing it a bit but Marge was oblivious to Jenny's sarcasm. Jenny said 'her' goodbyes then left via the front door. Gino managed to make his way around the back of the house and climbed up to Maggie's bedroom window unseen. Maggie was waiting to let him in. They congratulated each other on pulling off their daring plan. Gino changed back into his own clothes and waited until dark before he slipped out of the bedroom window and made his way home.

Maggie went to bed early and he dreams were of the following evening's entertainment at Gino's house…

* * *

Well I hope you got a laugh out of that. Good night.


	6. The Simpsons Come Die With Me: part 3

Chapter 6: Come Die With Me (Gino's house)

It just happened to be the night before Halloween when Gino had scheduled dinner at his place. Maggie slicked her hair back and dressed herself in formal dinner wear for the event, with black tie and black leather shoes polished to a mirror like shine she made her way over to Gino's home.

She was greeted at the door by Gino himself and led through to the large rustic kitchen diner. The Gino's parents sat at the dining table sipping red wine.

"Mama, Papa I'd like to introduce you to my new friend 'Mack'"

"Mack, meet my Mama Francesca and my Papa Roberto"

"Pleased to meet you" Maggie said politely

"Mack is a strange name for a girl, no?" Francesca questioned with mock seriousness.

"Marvellous, the fruit of my loins has brought home his first love" Roberto stated proudly, his voice full of emotion.

Maggie laughed nervously.

"Just a Halloween prank Mama" Gino quickly rallied.

"No mind" Francesca replied absently as she stirred pots and checked n things in the general area of the stove.

Maggie, Gino and his father sat at the weatherworn oak table and waited for their starter. Francesca served them a simple bruschetta with a smile and joined her family, Roberto said 'Grace' and they all tucked in. The bruschetta although simple was made with love and a variety of herbs and flavours Maggie was seldom exposed to.

Roberto cleared away the first course dishes and kissed his wife passionately before complimenting her culinary skills. He returned to the table and poured them all a glass of wine. Maggie eyed the wine suspiciously and stuck to the water. Maggie had hazy memories of the first time Lisa had been drunk, she had a peculiar feeling that things hadn't gone particularly well on that occasion.

Francesca sipped her wine and made small talk, asking the kids about school and commenting on the weather before serving up the main course. The main course consisted of meatballs in tomato sauce with freshly handmade pasta, Francesca also served up a giant vegetable pizza.

"I wasn't sure if our guest was carnivore" Francesca mentioned casually as if that explained the mountain of food on the table.

Maggie smiled and carried on chewing. Maggie had tasted pizza and meatballs in tomato sauce before but they paled into insignificance at the side of the real thing she was experiencing that night. The little girl didn't realise food could taste so heavenly. She envied Gino who took his mother's chef-like qualities for granted.

"For dessert we have a little pick me up" announced Mama Francesca, as she placed huge portions of tiramisu before them all. Maggie prayed she would be invited back over for dinner, she had tasted heaven and just couldn't go back!

There was no after dinner entertainment planned. The family seemed happy to just sit around the dinner able and get to know their guest. Mama Francesca asked Maggie seemingly innocent questions about her parent and siblings. Maggie didn't notice the tic in Roberto's eye as Francesca gently probed her about Bart. Maggie was just happy to be the centre of attention for a change with people who seemed to care about what she had to say.

Mama Francesca invited her and her Family over for supper on November the 5th. Roberto explained that they marked the British tradition of Bonfire night, whent he Brits remembered Guy Fawkes who plotted to blow up Parliament.

Maggie was thrilled to be invited back and promised to bring her whole family.

"Why don't you walk your little friend home" Roberto suggested to Gino. Minutes later the youngsters were walking towards the Simpsons residence.

Back at Gino's house…

Roberto snuggled up to his wife on the couch, both sipping wine. Congratulating themselves on the evenings charade. Although "Mack" had not revealed her true identity both Francesca and Roberto knew exactly who she was – Maggie Simpson and they had invited the whole family over for dinner in less than a week's time!

"Let the fireworks begin" Roberto said to himself out loud, with a look of unadulterated hatred in his eyes…..

To be continued – really soon!


	7. The Simpsons come Die with Me: Part 4

**The time was 22:18 on a warm day in England. In a small house was a computer, a teenager sat at the computer on his favourite site, . He was reading over his old work on the sight, thinking about how he'd lost interest and just let the story sit there and gather dust… It wasn't his fault he thought, he had just lost interest with the Simpsons as a whole, but then he started playing Simpsons Hit & Run…he didn't know what to do.**

**There was a knock at his bedroom door. Slowly he got up and went to open the door, he had to tilt his head down to look at his quest. It was an eight year old boy, wearing a black hoody and simple jeans, but the most interesting thing about this boy had to be his odd red hair, that had been styled for some reason. He said some reason because the boy normally had a palm tree like style to his hair.**

**Who was this child? Gino Terwilliger, one of the teens favourite underrated characters from the Simpsons show.**

**"Gino?"**

**"Is your name Xavier Masters?" Gino said, his voice all kinds of serious.**

**"Yes…?"**

**"Lovely," Gino stretched his back, cracking noise was heard. "Now…It has been a _long _time since you really updated my story, and now I'm here to tell you…get to it! Complete the come die with me saga a move onto something else already!"**

**Xavier didn't know what to say to the enraged eight year old. Lucky he didn't have to say anything. Gino pushed Xavier and he landed at his computer. Gino locked the door of the bedroom, and locked the locks on the window.**

**Xavier was trapped.**

**Gino got on Xavier's bed and relaxed.**

**"Get to it, and you can leave the room."**

**Xavier, amazed that even one of the lead characters of his story was telling him to update, he should most likely do it. And with that thought in mind, Xavier started typing.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Come Die with Me, Bob's final plan

On November 5 the Simpsons where to go to the Terwilliger household, Maggie didn't tell her parents who they were for safety. She hoped that if her parents met them and they talked they could put, well, about ten death threats behind them.

It had been a long time, but finally a new date had been set up. It was the early days of December, the Simpsons where all dressed in there fanciest clothes. Marge was in a pink suit, Homer in his classic blue suit. Bart was in a normal everyday black suit, and Maggie looked underdressed compared to the rest of her family, a white t-shirt and black jeans.

As soon as the door opened three parts of the family freaked out, Maggie looked happy and waved at Gino. Gino waved back happy.

Through the power of Gino and Maggie, they got the three Simpson family members into the house. Francesca had made more American foods, as she had no clue what the rest of Maggie's family liked to eat.

Soon Marge and Homer had let their guards down and talked to Francesca and Bob as if they were old friends.

Bart on the other hand hadn't calmed down; he hadn't touched his food out of fear that it might be poisoned. He believed full heartedly that Bob would kill himself, if it meant killing Bart.

Maggie didn't have time to notice her brother's inner torment. She was talking with Gino,

"It feels nice to talk to you again, it feels like we haven't talked in several months." Maggie laughed at the thought as she knew it had only been a month.

"Yeah…" Gino shot an angry glare towards the sky, as if looking at something that couldn't be seen.

"So Bob, you no longer have any need to kill my boy?" Homer said, having to break the peacefulness.

"No none at all. Whenever I look at Bart…" Bob had turned to look at Bart and his face looked horrified.

"Bob my dear, what is wrong?" Francesca asked, fear in her voice.

"Is that a dagger I see before me? Dangling above Bart's head? Is this a real dagger, or a dagger of the mind?" The whole room went quiet.

"Papa? You know I love you, but please cut the Shakespeare." Gino sighed

"Fine." Bob pressed a button on his watch and metal rings trapped the Simpsons in place. Bob, Francesca and Gino's faces twisted and changed till they looked evil.

"Ah. Finally after seven hard years, I can finally kill you, Bart Simpson!" Bob laughed evilly. He grabbed a carving knife and walked at an even pace to Bart's side.

Well this was happening, Gino glanced at Maggie and his world came crashing down. She was crying because her brother was going to die, it also had something to do with the fact that first, only and best friend had simply been using her. When she looked at Gino she looked as if she wanted to kill him, like Bob was going to do to all of her family. Gino then thought about everything that had happened in the last month…

Bob was now at Bart's side, ranting about how the bad guys always come out on top. Bob wasn't look straight at Bart, but Bart a seventeen year old with a bad boy mind set was crying like a baby. He wasn't brave enough to face death and be a man, he just wanted to live. Why did his sister have to trust Gino? If she had only listened Bart wouldn't die right now!

Bob was finally finished with his evil rant, and about to end Bart once and for all when,

"Stop Papa!" Gino shouted, guilt finally breaking him.

"Why? You know how important this is to me, would you _dare _stand in my way?" Bob wasn't angry, he was surprized. His son thought that _any _member of the Simpson family dissevered to live? Even after everything they had done to Bob's family?

"Papa…look at Bart's face."

Bob did what his son asked, and he was shocked. This crying teenager was the one who had been causing Bob all these problems? Bart wasn't a strong person, he was sitting before Bob crying like a baby. This was the person Bob had wasted seven years of his live trying to kill? At this Bob wanted to kill Bart even more for wasting Bob's time, but then he thought about the good that came about it.

If Bart had never sent him to jail, he would have never ended up in Italy, he would never have met the love of his life, Francesca. He would have never had his dear son Gino.

In some odd way should Bob have been thanking Bart? If Bart had never been a thorn in Bob's side bob would have never had the best parts of his life.

"Um…Simpson family? I'm…sorry." Bob said, a slight mind blown look to his face.

Slowly, even slower than when he walked to Bart's side, Bob walked out of the dining room. As he went he pressed the button on his watch, letting the Simpson family go.

Homer, Marge and Bart took two seconds to think about everything that had happened and ran out of the house.

Maggie walked up to Gino.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset papa. But, I really enjoy having you as a friend and your family is nice. I just didn't want all that to end…" Gino rambled, and then turned to Maggie hoping she'd still want to be his friend.

Maggie looked really angry, and then she slapped Gino across the face.

"Ow!" Gino moaned, but he then felt Maggie's arms rap around him in a hug.

"Thanks for saving my brother; I'm happy we're friends." Maggie let go and ran out of the house. She ran so fast that she didn't notice Gino's blush.

"Aw, does someone have a little crush?"

"Mama! We're just friends!" Gino's blush increased as he ran upstairs to his bedroom. Francesca laughed to herself as she went to start cleaning the dishes.

* * *

**Okay, after god knows how long, I have updated. No, I didn't place a fake chapter up just so new people would see it, I placed a chapter up asking people if they wanted this story to go on. But I took it down, and in my mind this was finished. But thanks to Sideshow Cellophane's rewive I decided to go on. So here's the end of the come die with me chapters, next time anything could happen.**

**Now I only hope I don't end up like one of those guys that says he'll get the next chapter out sooner and then no one hears from him again. Let's hope that doesn't happen! **

**Xavier out.**

**Date posted the 28th of the 5th in 2012, in England.**


End file.
